White Night
by free'society
Summary: Pós-B.Dawn. "Não pude mais negá-lo. Aquilo não era um sonho. O prazer que os seus lábios e dedos me proporcionavam foi tanto que me apercebi que não poderia ser um sonho. Era simplesmente impossível. Não havia sonho que suportasse tanto prazer."
1. O quase pós guerra

Esta é a minha primeira FANFIC. Recria o que aconteceria após Breaking Dawn, o último livro da saga. Espero que gostem!

Ps: eu sou portuguesa, não brasileira, pelo que a minha escrita pode parecer um pouco diferente aos leitores do outro lado do Atlântico ;) espero que compreendam, pois, de qualquer maneira, é simples e concisa.

[N/A] Eu não sou, de modo algum, autora da Saga Twilight ou criadora de qualquer personagem contida nesta FanFic.

**Capítulo 1 – Pós-quase-guerra**

Eu podia sentir os braços de Edward à volta da minha cintura. Ele abraçava-me, agora sem restrições, e eu conseguia, de algum modo, ver o sorriso carinhoso nos seus lábios.

O nosso refúgio estava sossegado e a minha audição super-apurada conseguia ouvir o vento a passar pelos troncos imensos das árvores da floresta, os animais a regressarem aos seus esconderijos e a corrente do rio a unir-se à corrente do mar…

Jake tinha levado Renesmee para a mansão dos Cullen e eu, ao contrário do que era habitual, tinha feito uma promessa interior de lhe agradecer posteriormente. Naquele momento, depois de toda a "quase luta" com os Volturi, só queria um pouco de silêncio e sentir a respiração de Edward perto de mim, para que pudesse ter a certeza que tudo tinha corrido bem.

Os Volturi tinham regressado a Itália e verificaram que a minha transformação já houvera ocorrido, os amigos e conhecidos da família estavam também a retomar o caminho para as suas casas e, finalmente, toda a família sentia um alívio profundo.

As paredes de pedra do casebre abrigavam-nos do vento e da chuva que se aproximavam. Alice e Esme tinham, de facto, sido as melhores decoradoras que eu podia alguma vez ter encontrado! Sentia-me confortável e segura (não que fosse possível um vampiro não estar seguro, salvo quando a ameaça vinha de outros vampiros) dentro daquelas paredes.

Os tapetes quentes de pêlo branco e macio cobriam a maior parte do chão da sala. As janelas eram amplas, como em qualquer casa da família Cullen, e permitiam uma visão total da beleza da área envolvente.

Afastei as mãos de Edward da minha cintura e sentei-me no sofá de couro vermelho. Edward observou cada um dos meus movimentos e acabou por segui-los também. Encostei a minha cabeça no seu peito e suspirei.

- Passa-se algo de errado, Bella? – Edward perguntou-me com a sua voz de veludo mostrando preocupação.

- Não, está tudo bem. É só que… Nem consigo aperceber-me das coisas. Parece que é tudo um sonho, que vou acordar e vou ter de voltar a encarar a pele marmórea dos Volturi…

- Meu amor, não é um sonho. Nós conseguimos alcançar o nosso objectivo. Os Volturi ouviram-nos, verificaram que tu já não és mais humana e compreenderam a situação da Ness…, desculpa, Renesmee.

- Edward, era tudo o que eu queria… Eu acho que até começo a aceitar o nome que Jacob deu à Renesmee. Nessie… Até que nem soa mal de todo… - Dei uma pequena gargalhada ao pronunciar o nome, antes proibido.

- Concordo, Bells. Nessie é menos comprido, é mais útil no quotidiano. – Edward sorriu o meu sorriso enviesado preferido. Eu retribuí o gesto e beijei suavemente o seu peito através da camisa de linho branco que ele vestia.

Agora não havia restrições quanto àquilo que podia fazer com Edward. A nossa vida não era mais atormentada por questões de auto controlo. Eu tinha que admitir que isso me soava maravilhosamente bem, pois a distância constante e o controlo excessivo não me agradavam de maneira alguma.


	2. Os dias de paz

**Capítulo 2 – Os dias de paz**

Edward procurou os meus lábios com os seus e percorreu as minhas costas num movimento suave e agradável dos seus dedos. Afastei o rosto do seu peito e retribuí o beijo. Aquele não era um beijo de paixão, de desejo. Era um beijo de necessidade... Havia muito tempo que tínhamos tido um momento tão calmo e perfeito para estarmos juntos.

O beijo tornou-se mais intenso e as mãos de Edward, outrora no meu pescoço, moveram-se para a minha camisa azul de veludo, porém este movimento não era apressado, não era controlado. Os seus dedos começaram a desabotoar os botões da camisa e eu encostei as palmas das mãos ao seu rosto, impaciente.

Colaborei quando Edward tentou tirar a minha camisa, afastando-me de si e deixando-a cair pelos meus braços.

De súbito, ele encostou-me ao seu peito, apoiou as minhas pernas debaixo dos joelhos no seu braço e levantou-se, transportando-nos até ao quarto. Deitou-me na cama enorme e manteve-se por cima de mim, enquanto eu tentava tirar também a sua camisa de linho branco, desajeitadamente.

Os lençóis brancos de seda, perfeitamente arranjados, começaram a torcer-se em pregas aleatórias. Os nossos movimentos começaram a tornar-se mais intensos e eu pude ouvir a grande cama movimentar-se também.

Edward deixou cair a camisa no chão e começou por beijar o meu peito, conseguindo arrancar alguns gemidos da minha boca.

Eu virei-nos na cama, invertendo as posições. Agora eu estava por cima do meu marido e as minhas mãos passeavam pelo seu quadril marmóreo perfeito.

Ele desapertou o meu cinto e livrou-se das minhas calças, deixando-me somente em lingerie. Agarrou as minhas coxas com alguma força e voltou a colocar-se sobre mim.

Eu conseguia ter uma visão perfeita do seu corpo, também perfeito. O seu peito era musculado (sem exageros) e os seus ombros largos faziam da sua estatura uma estrela de cinema.

De repente, livrei-me dos seus _jeans_, rasgando-os em pequenos pedaços de ganga por todo o lado.

- Esse seu lado mais selvagem agrada-me, Sra. Cullen. – Disse Edward, ofegante.

Eu sorri para ele e beijei novamente os seus lábios, com algum cuidado.

- Tinha saudades tuas, Bells. Eu amo-te, meu amor. – Acrescentou. Se não fosse impossível agora, como vampira, tinha a certeza que algumas lágrimas me teriam saltado dos olhos. Todo o sentimento daquela frase causou-me um arrepio.

- Eu também, Edward.

Voltei a colocar-me sobre o seu corpo e continuei o caminho dos meus lábios até ao seu quadril. Aí peguei os seus _boxers_ azuis-escuros com a minha boca e puxei-os pelas suas pernas. Senti o seu gemido nos meus cabelos.

Edward tirou o meu _soutien_ rapidamente e, logo de seguida, o que faltava da minha _toilette._

Voltou a girar-nos sobre a cama e começou a beijar o meu corpo levemente, aqui e acolá. Gemi sob o seu cabelo e vi o meu sorriso preferido a aparecer nos seus lábios.

Os seus dedos desenhavam pequenas e incompreensíveis formas no interior dos meus braços.

Naquele momento, não pude mais negá-lo. Aquilo não era um sonho. O prazer que os seus lábios e dedos me proporcionavam foi tanto que me apercebi que não poderia ser um sonho. Era simplesmente impossível. Não havia sonho que suportasse tanto prazer, eu teria acordado, sobressaltada.

Os meus sentidos estavam mais apurados que nunca. Sentia todos os cheiros envolventes, incluindo os nossos. Podia ver os olhos de Edward a fechar-se e abrir-se, como uma sequência, apesar de a noite começar a sobrepor o dia. Conseguia também ver a Lua cheia no céu, que brilhava linda, lá no alto. Conseguia sentir cada toque; dos seus lábios, dos seus dedos, do seu corpo. Conseguia ouvir os nossos gemidos constantes. Conseguia sentir o sabor maravilhoso da sua pele na minha boca.

Edward moveu-se de repente, e num só movimento forte, colocou-se dentro de mim.


End file.
